mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lucia Nanami
Age difference. And please don't ignore it. Hanon Hosho and Rina Toin are the same age as Lucia Nanami That is why theyare in the same class. Hanon was never twelve in the animae. Rina at first is 13 not 14. Lucia: 5'5 Hanon:5'4 Rina:5'6 Look they are 12 http://mermaidmelodypitchipitchipitch.wikia.com/wiki/Hanon_Hosho http://mermaidmelodypitchipitchipitch.wikia.com/wiki/Lucia_Nanami http://mermaidmelodypitchipitchipitch.wikia.com/wiki/Rina_Toin and these confirm that they are 12 Dalia0002 (talk) 06:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Her age is raised as more than 12 That's strange. Even when these girls have different heights, I'm getting counfused abut their age. I think there's some typing error on the page I want to fix it. Kimberly AJ (talk) 12:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC) hi Isn't she 13? Not 14 I think she must be considered the leader of the trio. Kimberly AJ (talk) 14:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Please add the Italian Dubber: Elisabetta Spinelli Please tell me who is doing voice in portugues. The French Dubbed Of Lucie Nanami is Esther Aflalo. Please Add her name in "Voice Actors". ~NaomyMelody~ Dubbers I have found the dubbers of the other languages. Please unblock page. Sunny meow (talk) 12:55, May 28, 2017 (UTC)Sunny Meow Hey, you guys, I've solved her English voice actress whose name is Luci Christian! Can you tell me what you think? Kimberly AJ (talk) 12:38, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Before a number of you came to the series' fandom, I was still doing research for confirmation. The picture I've provided is from the archive of Pearl Song from years ago. It provided a simple way of checking the years in which a specific date lands on whatever day of the week, but then Google now allows us to look that up very easily, right? My having looked further into things has proven some details and disproven others. The most important of the disproven points is that Caren and Noel are not yet eighteen when the series starts. They are in fact both seventeen, and with a time-elapsed calculator used, it can be proven. With the start point being Caren's birth, and an assumed date of the southern islands surfing competition being at the very end of August in 2003 -- it may well be in September, but I'm simplifying here -- the results cannot be disputed. Between February 14, 1986 and August 31, 2003, the time that has passed comes to 17 years, 6 months and 17 days. This means that even the official text in the manga is incorrect. I just wanted you to know that I'm not making up my reasoning, and that it's easy to confirm the research now. I only wish to provide this to the wikia and make it better, as I have done for the other one that is said to be merging into here; in fact, a lot of the text work on the princesses' articles from there is my having cleaned it up for everyone, so that it looks more professionally done. In the meantime, I'll submit more to the galleries, including the official fortunes from the manga, if you'd like that. DjDTHTRP (talk) 15:21, September 6, 2018 (UTC)D.J. So qick question aqua regina is the mother of the mermaid princesses wouldnt that make them not just mere friends but sisters as well lol- Tushan Daji